Reading God of Night With a twist
by kelsi106
Summary: Read Author Note. I do not own God of Night or Percy Jackson stories permission was granted
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**This story is based on ****SamIthuriel's God of Night**

**All credits of the book in the story go to SamIthuriel's**

**All credits of the non book parts in the story go to me.**

**Also some twists Zeus wiped memories of people in the Percy Jackson stories the characters are read the actual stories in the story.**

**Also in the future Percy is king of the gods I thought it was Karma at its finest.**


	2. Chapter I

**3rd POV**

Hestia was sitting by the hearth while the other gods and goddesses were fighting like kindergarteners, no offense to the kindergarteners. When she noticed Artimis and Apollo was nowhere to be seen, concerned for her niece and nephew, she asked "Zeus where are Artimis and Apollo?" that stopped the arguments immediately as those two were never gone at the same time or missed a meeting no matter how boring it is. Before anyone could respond a golden light flashed in the room revealing said god and goddess. But something was different one look at Zeus and their expressions varied from shock, disbelief then anger, Artimis more so then Apollo. Before anyone could react Artimis bow appeared and she fired it straight at Zeus screaming bloody murder "How dare you!" Apollo the usual joker looked like he wanted to join in but was too shocked muttering loud enough for all of us to hear him, "how is this possible he's dead, he should be dead we killed him he should be dead!" but before the arrow could touch it the fates appeared and caught the arrow and disappearing before leaving behind a book and a note which she took before anyone could fight again she read aloud.

_Dear Olympians of the past and present,_

_You face a threat in the near future. My son is the only one able to help but I doubt he will want to and I think you will agree with them on the why. You will be visited by characters from the story and all will hear this story, camp half-blood immortal councilors and Chiron along with camp Jupiter immortal heroes as well as Lupa will join. You shall get a sneak peek 3 years into the future so that you may see what your action will wrought if you do not make the future better, especially you Zeus. Unfortunately for you Zeus, you may get hurt a lot during this story (hopefully kids do make it painful.)__ at this Apollo and Artimis grinned evilly at Zeus as if the thought of hurting him is fascinating which is so unlike Hestia's niece and nephew it is disturbing._

_ You all will find out soon enough what I mean._

_-The Fates, Nyx _

_P.S. No flashing out. You seriously can't. After you bring both camps, a bathroom, and a kitchen will pop up. If you get hungry, just will it and it will appear. No killing or anything, you will be unable to I may or may not join you soon also all minor gods and goddess will be flashed in at the same time the campers arrive good luck you'll need it._

_P.P.S. Zeus when you read if you say anything other then what is written you will feel such pain as if you were in tarterus until you read correctly_

After Zeus read this note aloud, he sent Hermes to go get the two camps. After 15 minutes, the two camps were here as well as all the minor gods/goddesses flash in as promised and the room glowed a black and silver light after explaining to them what is going on and unsuccessfully able to get Artimis put her weapon away. After the glow died down, a book appeared in Hestia's hands and Hestia said, "I'm reading first." Since no one objected, Hestia opened the book and started to read. "The title is called the God of Night," at this Apollo and Artimis jerked their heads to the book and immediately put their weapons away conjured a couch and sat with the hunters. _Well this god must mean a lot to them in the future to be able to get them to react like this, _she mused. With that Hestia began to read.


	3. Chapter II

**Deep into northern Maine, three demigods were locked in battle with a powerful monster. The Manticore, or Dr. Thorn as he seemed to be called, was attempting to capture two powerful young half-bloods and bring them back to his master. The three other demigods, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Apollo were sent from Camp Half-Blood to rescue the two young children but were fighting a losing battle against the powerful foe.**

Before she can continue Annabeth Daughter of Athena said "that is not how it happened we didn't go with a son of Apollo we went with Percy." At this Artimis who had been silent until now stated in a barely controlled calm voice that scared everyone her hunters included. "Percy was erased from history so in this timeline you see anybody but Percy and the Percy you know is one your mind created to be like Percy but it isn't. In this timeline Percy doesn't exist because he faded. Now anymore questions?" she all but roared, no one dared speak because she was like a lit fused and freaking scary, "continue Hestia," Apollo spoke through gritted teeth.

**Just as hope of saving the two captured demigods was slipping away, a group of teenage girls wearing silver parkas and combat boots emerged from the woods, their bows loaded and aimed for the Manticore. At the command of a silver eyed twelve year old girl, the hunters began firing arrows at the monster who was backed up to the edge of a cliff.**

**While distracted, the daughter of Zeus managed to sneak the two captured demigods safely away from the monster. The daughter of Athena, who had slipped on her invisibility cap, was sneaking up on the unsuspecting beast. At the same time, a hunter with a silver circlet on her head was all making her way closer to the Manticore in an effort to finish it off.**

**"Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.**

Zoë remembered this and perked up "am I in this story my lady?" Artimis who had barley been able to keep herself from going into her godly form relaxed immediately and smiled at Zoë, still reeling from events in the future, and being forced to look upon her _father _again. "Zoë you are an important part of this story you have no idea." At her questioning glance she gestured for her aunt to continue.

**"Direct interference is not permitted." The Manticore growled at the silver eyed twelve year old girl.**

**"The hunting of all wild beasts in permitted within my domain. As you are a wild creature, I am permitted to hunt you." The twelve year old replied coldly to the monster.**

**"Permission granted Zoe." The twelve year old announced.**

**The huntress, Zoe, stepped forward to finish off Thorn, but in a last ditch effort, the monster lunged forward, snatching Zoe and the still invisible daughter of Athena before jumping over the edge of the cliff behind him.**

**The demigods and hunters watched in horror as the Manticore dragged Zoe and the Athena girl, Annabeth, off the edge of the cliff.**

**Before the group atop the cliff could react to the two girls being dragged to their death, a chilling voice behind them spoke.**

**"Such a pity; but do not fear, I will make sure you are reunited with your little friends quite soon." The voice said.**

At this Artimis did lose control everybody thought they were gonna die but luckily the fates were correct they cannot die and also could look upon her without turning away which was a truly terrifying and beautiful sight she looked like an avenging angel. "I can't wait to return to the future and kill him again and again for what he's done." Everybody was shock at the venom in her voice if looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead and they still had yet to understand why she is so angry at Zeus and this unknown figure but one thing is clear she is pissed beyond belief and Apollo is not better but what he said next almost gave everyone a heart attack and a certain king of the gods a filled with rage, Apollo added to his sisters comment, "I know I want to kill him more than I want to kill _Zeus_!" he said Zeus name with so must disgust and rage it is a wonder he is still alive with such disrespect. The campers and hunters however were absolutely terrified for their mistress and favorite god. Hebe from the minor goddess row had pretty much figured out what is going on after all she remembered what happened during his banishment while everyone else had forgotten gods and goddesses alike apart from Zeus while he thought she had forgotten she hadn't. _Looks like everyone will remember little brother now, finally_ she thought smiling for the first time in many millennia.

When everybody was as calm as can be Zeus realized exactly what this story is about and tried to get the book from Hestia resulting in get a dozen arrows in his backside and an enraged Apollo bearing down on him. The room was as silent as possible; you could hear a pin drop the tension was so thick. "It is time father, it is time the world remembered him, and it is time to show all in the room what you were like before you tampered with everybody's memories to suit your image. It is time people in the room know the truth and see what they saw before you made them see what you had wanted." Everyone was shocked, it became clear that what they thought they knew wasn't, and Zeus had tampered with their memories to suit his own image.

Everybody started arguing at once until a shadow befell the room and a women's voice sounded everywhere and nowhere in the darkness. **"SILENCE!"** Once everyone was quite the voice continued in a more soothing tone like a mother soothing her children, **"I would like you to get through this peacefully beside Apollo and Artimis my son wishes to make an appearance sometime today and if you keep as he says blowing a gasket he will never be able to make his entrance."** That snapped them out of it as Apollo and Artimis ruefully smiled and simultaneously rolled their eyes chuckling at their brothers theatrics, he got that from their father if anything they were happy they got to see their brother after all it is not often they saw their brother anymore what with his duties as king of Olympus and taking care of his kids and all. Then they finally calmed down completely as they realized their brother will come soon, in their heads they heard their Nyx voice saying _do not take to heart all he says and thinks this is before he knew. _They understood and stood and face the crowd watching them cautiously, Artimis said "We will not kill anyone or attack anyone but probably 3 people Zeus Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Read please Hestia." With that Hestia continued to read still wondering what they meant about Zeus.

**The group turned around to find a cloaked man with an army of undead behind him smiling evilly in their direction.**

**The silver eyed girl grew to an age closer to eighteen and walked towards the man with a bow loaded and an arrow aimed at his head.**

**"Who are you?" She growled at the man.**

**The man's smile grew, "Does the little goddess want to play? I think we would love to play with you and your friends Artemis."**

**Artemis fired an arrow at the man before her eyes widened when the man caught the arrow without flinching before tossing it back at the goddess' feet.**

**"That wasn't very nice my dear. I'm afraid play time is now over." He said mockingly as his army of undead stepped forward.**

**Artemis' hunting knives appeared in her hands before a shadow wrapped around her throat and lifted the goddess several feet off the ground. The hunters raised their bows but before they could fire the man waved his hand as their weapons were knocked out of their grasps.**

**"Do you feel it moon goddess? The fear of knowing your death is only seconds away and you are powerless to stop me?" The man said before a sadistic grin appeared on his face as the shadows began to wrap tighter around her neck.**

**"Kill the little demigods." The man commanded to his army as they took a step towards the weaponless hunters.**

Everyone's breath caught as they heard this and tried to remember this, and slowly but surely flashes began to flash before their eyes as they remembered, Thalia daughter of Zeus glared at her father a look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes as she realized he really had changed their memories, barely audible she whispered to only those near her could hear "how could you?"

He never answered for he realized they were to remember _Perseus _he thought bitterly just the name leaves a sour note on his tongue. _ I will never allow him to overthrow me; the prophecy will never come true. _ Little did he know it did? With that Hestia continued reading growing interested in this god of Night if he could garner such respect from two angry gods one of them a serious man hater and why this god would make her little brother go through so much to erase him from history.

**Before they could attack, shadows gathered between the man and the goddess. The shadow around the throat of Artemis vanished before four figures solidified out of the darkness revealing three beautiful women and a tall man wearing a hood that hid his face from view.**

**The man standing in front of the army of undead scowled at the group, "You have no business here Nyx. Be assured you will be seeing a lot from me and sooner than you wish." He growled before a shadow consumed his body and that of his army as they vanished from their spots.**

"I wonder what Nyx is doing there?" Athena mused aloud, she too have been wondering the same thing as her Aunt Hestia not knowing something was annoying the hell out of her but judging from her sister and brother's words she did know just her father's version of events not the real one so she would have to wait and see.

Hades had a pretty good idea why she was there and who the voice was, after all Nyx is known to be a mother hen so this God of Night must be the son she was talking about meaning we will see him soon.

Ares like Hebe remembers their little brother so he was excited to see him again; they always had a good relationship not like he had with his siblings but like the one Perseus had with Hebe.

Meanwhile the hunt and said campers in this chapter kept having flashes of the real events happening with each word spoken while everyone at the Camps and the Minors (A.N. Minors will be the minor gods/goddesses from now on.)

**Nyx turned to the male in the group and nodded as a shadow appeared in front of him and out popped the two girls who had been dragged off the cliff. The two girls landed at Artemis' feet where the goddess looked at them in shock before turning back to Nyx.**

**"Why are you here Nyx?" She asked confused.**

**The Primordial Goddess of Night glared at Artemis, "If the choice were mine, I would have allowed him to kill you without a second thought." She sneered. "But my son wished to protect his niece and former friends from the death that you all would have received had we not intervened."**

With that said niece suddenly gasped as she remembered that part but like everything else she remembered only what they read but she seeing the group and wondering what Nyx was talking about while studying the man she thought he was scary.

Meanwhile Athena was still puzzled, "How can these demigods be his niece if he is a primordial?" she wondered still not getting it. Meanwhile Artimis face grew sad as she remembered that day, his hatred for her, how he considered her not even family anymore.

Hebe and Ares were however grinning stupidly bouncing in her seat next to Ares. Poseidon noticed and guessed "You guys know who he is don't you?" He guessed, Hebe was considering telling them they never forgot but wondered what Zeus would do but then again everyone will find out soon so what the heck. One look at Ares and he agreed with that they faced the council and said "We never forgot, Zeus thought we did so we kept up the act while really we never forgot who he is or well in this timeline was since he faded. We won't tell you the book will before you ask sister." Hebe continued as she saw Athena about to ask who he was and gestured for Hestia to continue.

**The man looked toward his mother disbelievingly before shaking his head.**

**Artemis looked at the man in the group with confusion before her look turned to one of contempt, "Who are you?" She demanded.**

**The man was silent for a moment before raising his head slightly.**

**"Why am I not surprised you would forget your own flesh and blood, Artemis. Perhaps I should turn around so you can stab me in a place you're more accustomed to." The man replied coldly, hissing when he spoke the girl's name.**

Artimis winced as she remembered this and slightly shook her head and said as her voice lightly shook remembering as did the hunters and campers as they remembered, "I cannot believe I had forgotten until I heard his voice that was the worst part, I remember him and what I had done and all the guilt I carried because of it but I forgot about my brother until he saved the person he hated the most until recently." The council was shocked that this person is their brother and they still don't remember him, but how and why is the question everybody wants to know. Everybody wanted to know about the recently part but wisely kept their mouth shut as Artimis buried her head in Apollo's chest as they held each other which shocked everybody in the room.

**The hunters were infuriated when the man had the audacity to speak to their mistress that way. Artemis though began to tremble slightly at the man's voice. She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat.**

**After a moment, she took a cautious step towards the man, who immediately stepped back away from her.**

**"P...Percy?" She whispered so quietly it was barely heard.**

**The man scowled underneath his hood, furious she would even speak his name. He flipped his hood off revealing the handsome face of an eighteen year old man with long jet black hair and eyes that were black, the color of the night sky.**

**"Do not speak my name you traitorous bitch. If not for Zoe and Annabeth, I would have gladly let him squeeze the life out your body." He said with an icy tone, causing Artemis to flinch.**

Like she did now, Zoë was for her part confused as was Annabeth as she realize she was the niece he saved, but she got the feeling Zoë was much more to him than that. Meanwhile at the name Percy all the Olympians remember him. Athena remembered the fun he brought out of her as he would tell her to lighten up and spar with her in exchange for her lessons. He was the one who gave her the spear she carries. Her little brother, Perseus is the focus of the book. Athena unable to hold the tears slightly shook and cried "Perseus, no! How could you father!" She roared in indignation surprising the campers but most of all her children. They had never seen Athena cry, she was always so cold hearted so closed off to say this shook the campers worried them greatly, but none other than the fact that Chiron and Lupa knew him, you could tell by the shock on his face and how he said his name as if he couldn't believe it is his name the book is about. Lupa for her credit didn't cry as much as howl a mournful cry for forgetting her childhood best friend and savior for if not for him there never would have been a Rome to begin with. The Minors did not react for they knew Mnemosyne goddess of memory allowed them to keep their memories not just Hebe or Ares, just the rest of the Olympians and the world.

Demeter was shocked that she forgot her favorite nephew that the flowers that adorned her throne turned dead from mourning, Hestia stopped reading and remembered the boy who followed Artimis around like a puppy, who she made cookies with, who she tucked in at night when his mother was locked in prison. For the first time the demigods saw the peaceful loving goddess cry so hard the hearth's flame spluttered until it was but a small flame the size of a baseball.

Hermes was stunned when he remembered the little brother he and Apollo would play pranks with and had pranks on in returned, how they went to bars with him so he could be responsible and take us home and help cure the hangover and make sure we did nothing stupid. The boy they created a rock band with, how they played with the muses who introduced him to May.

Aphrodite was annoyed the one man who she could never bed and convinced Ares of her as he so eloquently put it skank enough to dump her.

Hephaestus remembers how Aphrodite charm spoke him into convincing his vote to betray the little brother he tinkered with. Who never thought him ugly, who defended his family against Zeus? Who tried to stop Zeus from throwing him off Olympus?

Poseidon was shaking with rage as he remember his favorite little nephew, who always helped him underwater, who babysat Triton, who was there for Amphitrite when Triton was born and he was named godfather, who he went on fishing trips with and surfed with. Who listened to his problems with his wife and brothers?

Amphitrite remembered too the boy who in front of her husband told him off for cheating. Who was there for her when she cried in her temple for her husband's cheating ways, she remembered crying on his shoulder when she told him her husband does not love her and he made her realize it is true and not to give up which resulted in them being happily married since then. She remembered giving him advice for his girlfriend and him coming over to take care of Triton.

Triton remembered everything anyway from the beginning and unbeknownst to his parents but he still took care of him when no one was around he was just happy he was being remembered.

Hades remembered the lad who never turned his back on him, who was always there to help, who introduced him to Persephone, who helped calm Demeter, who gave him Cerberus when he found him one day during his hunts with his sister, he would occasionally rescue a 'nice monster' as he said and he would often come visit and play with Cerberus to take his mind off of things.

Hera remembered the boy who she could always go to when she needed comfort after Zeus betrayed her, who helped give her strength to at least try to stand up to his father, she remembered being his second mother next to Hestia and Leto, she remembered the man who helped raised her children because Zeus would not, she remembered rocking him to sleep after his nightmares, she remembered how he protected her from Zeus's wrath he took her hits and avenged her abuse and raping. she also remembered how she and Hebe ganged up on him to help her, how it is her fault for his banishment for being too afraid to keep her and her children safe, too afraid to save him in order to protect her children she had to betray Perseus.

Zeus for his part was pissed that they remembered him, the son prophesized to replace him, to take his power. That is the reason of banishment what he did to Heracles was the last straw of his defiance. Perseus challenged him at every turn, he was born a usurper and continued to usurp until he was stopped. With all the gods memories back Zeus was attacked by each and every Olympians save Dionysus who was fast asleep oh he heard it but like the minors he knew you can't change the mind of a mad person so he never forgot but then again he never really much liked his brother and the feeling was mutual. They attacked him to the point where he passed out and the fates came to inform him that he will remain unconscious until the book is over but he will hear everything we say but he will be knocked out so he doesn't do or say something stupid.

After they got over the fact that they forgot about Perseus guess who appeared in the shadows? First the room was covering in pitch black darkness, so dark you couldn't see your hands there were shrieks and screams from the campers when in the darkness they heard mad laughter that made Mr. D proud come from everywhere and nowhere. Then just as abruptly the room returned to normal to see Perseus lounging on Zeus's throne and Zeus in the middle of the room for all to see bound and dressed in a clown costume which made everyone laugh. Finally they got to see Percy. He was 6'2 and had jet black hair, and deep black eyes of midnight, tan muscled chiseled skin, sharp cheekbone, and a handsome face that showed a warrior and a leader. He wore faded denim jeans, black high-tops, and a black tank top that showed off his muscles, a shark tooth necklace and pen hung from the pocket of his shirt and an ebony black bow leaning against the throne. There was silence then in a blur of blonde he was pounced on by Hebe and tackled right off the throne in a bone crushing hug holding his little sister tightly. "I missed you doofus!" She cried in his shirt and holding on tight as if afraid of letting go, he simply smiled a smile that seemed to light up the room. "I missed you too squirt," he said which earned him a slap upside the head; he then turned to the rest of the quiet throne room. Finally enough of the silence he said "Well anyone else miss me?" before the words were out of his mouth he was tackle by all of the goddess minus Aphrodite and clapped on the back and man hugged by the guys and Chiron. The last introduction solved everyone's question about why the Romans were there. The hunt that knew him then Phoebe, Diana Chloe and Zoë however remembered everything. The fights they had, the games they played, the hunts he joined. While Zoë remembered that and so much more the dates they went on the kisses they shared the sex they had once his last day before his banishment and the reason Artimis voted his banishment. She looked to her sister faces and sure enough they were pissed off before they could ruin the sibling moment she told them why they betrayed him and in response they fired a dozen arrows at Zeus. And Zoë well let's just say she gave him a very nice welcome a kiss to remember. Then explained to the stunned people in the room and the angered hunt about him being her boyfriend and Artimis confirming she allowed it. The last introduction solved everyone's question about why the Romans were there.

"Perseus," Lupa called now out of her wolf form and standing there in her human form 5'2 tan, skinned black hair, wolf hazel eyes and a canine mouth but still beautiful. When he saw Lupa he froze he had not seen his best friend in this form since he saved her so long ago when he was ten and when he was banished but she didn't know that he knew she followed him as a wolf.

"Lupa?!" He called stunned and happy, then they ran at each other like a freight train clashing in a hug worthy of Rome he spun her around causing her to giggle which freaked the Romans out to no end. It just seemed unnatural she never so much as smiled never the less giggle she always either ate people, growled or ignored them. When she landed they started talking a mile a minute in a language neither the gods nor the demigods understood. It was a language they made up when he was fourteen that only they could understand and understand they did. He found out she succeeded in founding Rome, with the help of Romulus and Remus who he admitted he sent them to her to help her cause he knew she needed help whether she was too proud to admit it or not. Finally realizing everyone was staring at each other like a psycho they told the room how they met how when Perseus was ten he got mad at Artimis for killing an innocent hellhound and walked off to cool off and found Lupa about to be raped by Orion who at the time was with Artimis who despite popular belief he killed right then and there effectively ridding the world of Orion and saved Rome he placed him in the stars to forever remind us even heroes who do bad deserve peace in the stars. So ever since then they were best friends he would play with Lupa in wolf form, get a piggyback rides from her and later she didn't know it but he would send her Remus and Romulus for her to raise and found Rome so technically he and Lupa founded Rome not them. But it was he who set Rome in motion.

When the Romans found this out they were shocked then in awe in meeting the person who set Rome in motion, though they along with everyone was furious with Orion they were stunned about the real reason he was in the stars, yes he had bad character but he was still a hero. When everyone was acquainted and reacquainted they got back to the story after assuring everyone but Zeus and Aphrodite is forgiven. Though he sat with his siblings his mind was far away, in the future he is the king of the gods and rules fairly and justly and everybody adores him but he got there at a price, Wraith had slain his beloved Zoë leaving him a single father for three years, his eldest daughter Callisto is three while his youngest his son Jason is one years and nine months old. Callisto named after Artimis long lost best friend who was turned into a bear after being impregnated by Zeus after he found out of her pregnancy turned her into a bear that Orion had hunted when he knew who she was. Jason was named after Jason of the Argonauts. Right now Phoebe and Thalia are babysitting them but he still was worried, Wraith may be slain but his followers were still is at large. Meanwhile he gets to see Zoë again and maybe this time around he can save her.

**"How dare you speak to Lady Artemis that way, boy?" The huntress, Zoe, yelled at the man.**

**The man turned to look at Zoe, his eyes softening when he looked at her before turning cold as he turned back to Artemis.**

**"I hope you enjoyed the past two millennia as your little lies will come to an end soon enough. The truth will be discovered when this war begins and perhaps I can finally have the revenge I have thirsted for everyday for the last two thousand years." Percy growled at the goddess.**

Percy winced at his words now that he knew the truth, he leaned over where he sat in between his sister and Zoë and crushed Artimis in a bone crushing hug which she gladly returned, "I'm sorry how I acted back then I didn't know." He murmured in her hair which she gladly returned "its okay brother I understand." Meanwhile the gods and goddess were confused as to why he wasn't mad at his siblings anymore but before they could ask Hestia continued she wanted to finish this chapter sometime today.

**Tears began to fall from the eyes of the Goddess of the Hunt, millennia of regret she had carried hitting her with full force.**

**"I made a mistake Percy. I've looked for you for every chance I could; Apollo as well. I am so sorry Percy." She pleaded as she cried openly, causing the hunters to stand shocked at the scene in front of them.**

**Percy's eyes flashed with anger at her words. "If I had wanted to see you don't you think I would have found you myself? If it was my choice, I wouldn't have to look at your face for another two thousand years."**

_Total lie. _Percy spoke telepathically to his siblings, _I wanted to see you so much but I was so hurt that I only allowed myself to watch over you from the night and I totally did want to do more than look at you sis I wanted one of your hugs so bad I ended up relying on Eris for hugs which is worse than yours she hugs hard it hurts! _He complained to his siblings which made them chuckle at the image of Percy being hugged to death by the Goddess of Chaos, poor Percy. When people looked at them weird they pointed to Percy and tapped the head meaning telepathy while Percy pointed to them and indicated their crazy earning chuckles from those who saw and slaps at the back of his head by said crazy siblings.

**Artemis began to tremble again tears flowing down her face freely. The hunters stepped forward to kill the man who was upsetting their mistress.**

**"No! Don't touch him!" She snapped at her hunters. "Get back. I will join you in a moment." She ordered them.**

**The hunters stood, unsure of what to do. "Now!" She screamed causing all but Zoe to walk away in confusion.**

**"Why are you here?" Artemis asked as she still cried in front of the man. "And what does Nyx mean son? You're my brother Percy."**

**Percy laughed humorously, "You think mother still considered you her daughter? Where do you think I went after you betrayed me? She is the one who asked Nyx to take me under her wing before she faded, never seeing you or your worthless twin brother again."**

Again Percy apologized to said worthless twin and guilt ridden sister only to be zapped by dark energy and the voice of Leto filled the room as she and the fates were watching also. **"PERSEUS! SHAME ON YOU!" **her voice sounded so angry and disappointed he knew when they got home he was in for it. See after the war the fates decided the new king of the gods needed guidance and brought Leto back to life as a kind of Merlin to his Arthur. So yes she is alive and pissed. **"I consider them my children and always will even if they were never there!" **After apologizing to his mother and siblings once more and get slapped silly by said siblings and wife, well in this timeline girlfriend but whatever Hestia continued read amused by her nephews and nieces antics. They look happy now that he is in the room no more murderous twin archers just their usual goofy selves which are a relief to all.

**"Our mother is gone?" Artemis asked in disbelief.**

**Percy's eyes became enraged as a sword appeared in his hand, "Why would you care? You cared about her like you cared about me. You always were a little Daddy's girl but you would think you could have taken the time to at least visit her once every few centuries."**

**Zoe who was standing beside her mistress in shocked silence looked at the sword in Percy's hands and gasped, "How did you get that sword?"**

Zoë who had remembered everything about him as well as all those who knew him before stated, "I did, and I am glad you have it." Hearing this and being able to see her again he pulled her against him and just held her tight not wanting to let go of her. Zoë who realized something was different with this hug disentangled herself from hug and looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes and understand in his future she isn't there anymore. Percy saw the understanding and was glad and upset, glad that he didn't have to tell her and upset because he didn't want her to know what he knew she was going to ask but he couldn't deny her anything. "How?" she asked softly still staring in his eyes knowing the his eyes would give away more than his words and she loved his eyes and missed 2,000 years of them so she was going to stare for all it's worth. As he stared at her all he saw is that day, when he saw Wraith stab his wife in the heart with his sword killing her instantly, how he went on a murderous rampage after seeing her broken body and hacked at Wraiths body even after he was long dead. How he deprived her of any last words, how he deprived his children of their mother, Apollo was the one who found him an hour later still stabbing wraith body crying and screaming her name. Seeing the anguish in his eyes she almost wanted to take it back, she could tell he wasn't here, he was there reliving her death and maybe without him knowing he was telling her exactly what he was seeing. Hearing she is his wife made her ecstatic hearing she has children however is a mix between sadness and happiness, happy because she is a mother, sad because she is not there. Maybe it was because they were talking about them but suddenly four flashes appeared and before them were Thalia and Phoebe from the future holding two children. One child in Thalia's arms was a baby boy with black hair and volcanic eyes, while in Phoebe's arms was a three year old girl with brown hair and midnight black eyes. Behind them were two men in black midnight armor with the insignia of a bow upon their breast armed to the teeth with duel sword a bow and knives. Upon seeing Percy the little girl cried "DADDY!" which alerted Phoebe and Thalia as well as the guards to his presence. While Thalia and Phoebe were aware of what is going on the guards aren't so before the little girl could make a step the guard on the right held out and arm while the other already had his sword drawn upon seeing Zeus both men took a protect stance around the girls. Thalia rolled her eyes and pointedly looked at Percy who was on the verge of laughing knowing they only listen to him. "At ease guard," Percy commanded which cause all in the room that had their weapon drawn to look to Percy in confusion. The guard on the right the commander who is Percy's best friend in the guard is very protective so naturally he had to question him "but my lord we are in unknown territory surrounded by rogue Greeks and Romans and Zeus himself is free from tarterus. What if he usurps you my lord." This caused everyone to gasp as they realized in the future he is the king of the guards. Percy for his regard just laughed, at "ease Peter, we are in the past before my reign or do you not remember your queen?" He pointed to Zoë and upon seeing her promptly dropped his sword and just opened his mouth and shut it like a fish before going on his knee as did the other guard. "Forgive me my lord and lady, I apologize I just assumed wraith's forces resurrected the corrupt king." Percy upon seeing the honest mistake and Zoë's face relieved him before turning to his girl and opening his arms for her to promptly run straight into knocking him off his chair playfully and hug his little angel. While Thalia from the future promptly slapped Peter on the head muttering "idiot!"

After everyone settled down with the future kids are sitting on their parent's laps and the guards standing to attention behind their kings and queens flank and future Thalia sitting with Perseus everyone went back to the book still clearly in shock.

**Percy looked over at Zoe as his eyes lost their anger as it was replaced by pain, "You gave it to me long ago; before Artemis betrayed me. You were my..." He hesitated, "best friend after all."**

Said best friend let out an indigent snort, "best friend my foot I was and still am your Fiancée'"

**Zoe's eyes widened before they narrowed, "You lie boy. I don't know you."**

**Percy winced before shaking his head, "Why don't you ask Artemis about that? I believe you are missing a few hundred years of memories if you think about it hard enough."**

**Zoe turned as looked at her mistress but Artemis wouldn't meet her eyes making Zoe pale at the thought that his words had been the truth.**

**One of the women stepped forward and whispered some words in Percy's ear. Percy nodded before the woman kissed him on the cheek as he dissolved into shadows.**

**When Zoe watched the woman kiss Percy on the cheek she felt the urge to wring her neck for some unknown reason.**

"Jealous are we?" Perseus whispered into Zoe's ear sending shivers down her spine.

"You wish," she murmured before kissing him under his jaw and wrapping an arm possessively around his waist proving she was indeed jealous.

**The woman stepped forward, "I recommend you go tell your Daddy what happened here Phoebe Artemis. I believe you will be seeing more of my brother sooner than you wish."**

**Artemis eyes widened as she looked at the woman confused, "Eris?"**

**The woman growled under her breath and nodded as the last unknown woman stepped forward looking at Artemis distastefully, "Just remember that in the end, it will all balance out. You will pay for what you did to our brother you heartless bitch."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Watch yourself Nemesis; I am an Olympian Goddess."**

**Nyx stepped beside her two daughters, her eyes flashing with anger, "And I am a Primordial Goddess you arrogant little brat. Unless you wish to incur my wrath you will speak to my daughter with respect." She hissed before the three women dissolved into shadows just as Percy had done.**

**Artemis immediately broke down into tears when the three goddesses were gone leaving Zoe more confused than she could deal with.**

**"Artemis, who was that man and why did he say he was my best friend and why did you say he was your brother?" She asked.**

**Before Artemis could answer, a stern voice spoke from behind the two.**

**"That would be Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty and Night, as well as the former twelfth Olympian and the banished and betrayed youngest son of Zeus and Leto." Spat the voice angrily.**

**Zoe turned to see Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy staring down at her mistress with anger and disgust.**

"Done." Hestia said as she shut the book looking around the tense atmosphere, the Olympians who sided with Zeus looking ashamed at what they have done while everyone else disgusted at the fact that Zeus erased him from memory and went so far as to use the titan Mnemosyne into making him look like the perfect king.


End file.
